Harry Potter and Marvel
by Dinomus
Summary: a rough casting idea of Harry Potter as characters in Marvel film universe


Hey all, here's a little crossover idea I've got running in my head now. In fact, you guys can either make suggestions or try to write your own spin on this. And, just to be safe, I own nothing at all.

Based on the recent run of Marvel films, I couldn't help but wonder how I could use the Harry Potter characters and put them in the roles of the Marvel characters. I'm even toying around the idea of a bigger crossover with other fictional series like Pokemon and Yu-Gi-Oh to fill up other important Marvel characters to play with the idea of the Avengers. Right now, here's a rudimentary 'casting' so far, with more HP characters than anything else.

_Thor_

This one I felt is mostly perfect for the HP universe, especially when you can play around with the characters and not have to necessarily hope for enough similarities between both brands' characters that you could interchange them.

Thor

-portrayed by Ronald Weasley

-he could've been the Hulk, what with Ron being known to be jealous and envious. But Ron's better off

as Thor because the Norse god has been known to be arrogant and that caused him to be exiled from

Asgard. Ignore the hair color differences and add a beard, with some muscle added on him, and give

him a big hammer and Ron's a Thor. Plus, this could be a chance for people to read or write a different

Ron who can show a better side to him. It'd be fun to write that.

Loki:

-Draco Malfoy

-I feel this is a very fitting role. In HP universe, Draco hates Harry and wants to one-up him. The same

can be said for Loki in regards to his feelings about Thor. They both also want power, to rule and  
>destroy everything.<p>

Jane Foster

-undecided

-UGH! This was a tough one. I wanted Hermione Granger, but I decided on her being Betty Ross.

Maybe I'll change it and try to put a Ron/Hermione pairing, but I just am dead set against it in general.

Maybe I'll use Cho Chang or make Luna Lovegood a 'sane' character who believes in science instead of

Norse mythology actually existing or tailor the Foster role for Luna. That's up for debate.

Odin

-Arthur Weasley

-out of character, but would be fun to write. Molly could then be Frigga, Odin's wife.

Sif

-probably one of the Gryffindor quidditch girls or Millicent Bulstrode in a bit of an OOC role; maybe Luna

Lovegood?

Warriors Three

-undetermined, but probably use the Twins and have Charlie be the third.

Heimdall

-Hagrid,r Bill Weasley, or Yu-Gi-Oh's Shadi

-Hagrid's the first, most obvious choice due to the size he has and the fact that he was already a keeper

of sorts for the Hogwarts grounds. For Bill Weasley, he could work in a lesser extent because he'd be

doing a reversal of sorts in that he wouldn't be breaking wards or curses but protecting the gates to the

various realms aside from Asgard. Perhaps Shadi, the guardian of the Pharaoh's tomb, would fitting

since he has magical powers and is powerful enough to fight off invaders. Probably make Heimdall a

mix of all three.

_Captain America: The First Avenger_

Steve Rogers/Captain America

-Yugi Moto pre-experiment/Atem post-experiment

-this I thought would be Harry Potter being Cap because of a story from Bouncing Soul creating Harry

Potter as Captain America, influencing this idea. Instead, why not the first non-HP character be Yugi as

the sickly, meek young wannabe soldier who becomes that and in some way a fricking sex god for

women to want him and men wanting to be him? Plus, while I haven't decided whether to use magic

or be realistic, I could use the Millenium items in some form.

Peggy Carter

-Mana, aka Dark Magician Girl

-since there would be a time jump like Captain America had, Mana would be the woman the Pharaoh

fell in love with but when he was literally frozen in time, she'd marry someone else.

Bucky Barnes

-Mahado, aka Dark Magician

-for the same reason as with DMG. Mahado would be the friend who would get jealous of Yugi's new

stature but is still loyal.

Red Skull

-undecided

-this could have Ryou Bakura or Malik Ishtar from Yu-Gi-Oh, even Bellatrix Lestrange from HP. This is

something hard to decide on.

_The Hulk_

Bruce Banner

-Harry Potter

-this I feel would be fun to play around with. If you think about it, Harry's smarter than he shows, but

with the issue of having a piece of Voldemort's soul within him and being a horcrux, he is basically  
>influenced by his power. Why not have the gamma radiation accident transforming Bruce Banner into<p>

the big green giant and use the idea of something similar in Harry Potter, like the Avada Kedavara

curse and transferring Voldy's soul and powers into Harry? Harry Potter would, when angry, become

the Incredible Hulk. Come on, wouldn't it be funny to imagine Harry saying "HULK SMASH!"?

Honeslty, though, Remus Lupin would've been fun too but I have different ideas for him.

Betty Ross

-Hermione Granger (for now)

-this has to be the easiest choice. Yes, I can see why people say she and Harry are like siblings, but it

could've been more had they not just thought of each other as just friends. In any case, I almost had

Harry Potter as Spider-Man or Thor, but then I would have to make Hermione a total bitch (ok, not

really) as Mary Jane Watson. I know she really wasn't but then I would have to use Ginny Weasley in

the Betty role and I'm still creeped out by Ginny to a certain extent. Plus, with Ron as Thor, I don't

know if I had the stomach to write him and Hermione together in the Thor x-over, cause I always

thought Harry and Hermione would've been together after I saw the second HP movie. If I didn't have

Hermione in this role, personally, I would've use Fleur Delacour instead, or used Daphne Greengrass, or

insanely pick Luna Lovegood Betty Ross. Still, Hermione's a good fit for Betty Ross and that's what I'll

stick with for now.

General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross

-not sure

Emil Blonsky/Abomination

-Percy Weasley or Severus Snape

-ok, kind of unrealistic but Percy's been driven by prestige, so in one sense he could be driven by power

after seeing the Hulk in action. The same could be said about Snape since he would want the Hulk's

power to show that he's more deserving of the power and would want to beat Harry.

Mastermind

-Voldemort or Severus Snape

-I don't have a clue on that one yet but I could see Tom Riddle, aka Voldemort, try to use Harry's powers

to become something more. Maybe Severus Snape would be a nice fit.

_Spider Man_

Peter Parker/Spider Man

-Neville Longbottom

-Yeah, Harry Potter would've been a better choice cause he's someone who hated his fame and wanted

a normal life. He's also a good choice for Bruce Banner, as I stated before. Neville Longbottom,

however, is perhaps a better choice. Neville and Peter are both shy kids who go through changes that

make them more than they were before. So, why not make Neville the amazing Spider-Man?

Mary Jane Watson:

-Ginny Weasley or Susan Bones

-Ginny might be more fitting as Black Widow because I can't imagine her being a damsel in distress in

which MJ is usually in that situation though she helps occasionally. Susan Bones would probably be a

better choice though, cause I remember how on the cartoon she's feisty and has an overprotective

aunt, so Amelia Bones would be that fine. It's probably Susan Bones but we'll see.

Aunt May

-uncertain, maybe a minor HP character who'd be given more important role.

Uncle Ben

-Sirius Black

-I could see that possibly. Uncle Ben might have been a goofster in his younger days, but it's possible to

see Sirius Black be an uncle to Neville and be a responsible man for Neville to seek advice from.

Norman Osborne/Green Goblin

-tempted to use one of the Lestrange brothers

Harry Osborn

-eeeh, not sure on that.

Dr. Burt Connors

-HP's Remus Lupin

-this will get me flamed, but it actually is rather fitting. True, I might not have Remus losing an arm due

to an accident from war or disease, but Remus could be seen as losing his arm and desperately using an

experimental procedure using radiation that regenerates his arm, only to become a monster in the

sense that he turns into a man beast without realizing

I haven't figured out what to do with the _Iron Man _ones yet. I don't know of any Harry Potter character that could play Tony Stark, or one that could play Pepper Potts. I don't know really. And as I probably mentioned before, I don't like male slash. Yes, that sounds homophobic and I am someone who was homophobic before but over time became more tolerant, especially before I went to college. I just don't like reading slash. If anyone wants to write it, ok, I'll just skip over the scenes.

As for characters like Albus Dumbledore, Minerva, or Alastor? I've decided that maybe Albus is better off being in the Prof. Xavier role and Gellert Grindewald as Magneto. That would be a better pair of casting. That I haven't tried yet but you guys are welcome to try. I badly want to use an HP character for the role of Agent Fury, and thought Alastor Moody would be perfect besides the eye thing. Nymphadora Tonks would be Remus' wife but that could be something else. I'm also stuck on Kingsley Shacklebolt cause I don't want to see him in just a precursory role or something. Minerva's also something I didn't know what to do, so that's up in the air. I might actually avoid some major HP characters and fill out the other Marvel character roles with people from other brands.

In any case, let me know what you guys think through PM's cause I'm not going to really waste people's times by posting this. If you want, I can upload this on . In any case, consider this a jumpstart for people who have ideas like this and need a push or something people want to write about. Peace!


End file.
